Zetsu limeoneshot
by akatsukicrazy
Summary: this is a lime that i made for zetsu, cuz he doesn't get any attention. i put my oc in it as well, her name is kaori.


this is only meant for people who enjoy steamy limes. thus if you don't like them, then don't read and don't report. there are people who_ actually_ like them. i don't mean to affend anyone, i just want to make something that some people enjoy! enjoy!!!

intro and information:

name: kaori

age: 26 (4 years younger than her lover…lol)

appearance: black hair, fair skin, black tube top, black ninja cargo pants, and black sandles.

Weapon: two katanas

Name: zetsu

Age: 30 (Idk if that's his real age, let's just say it is tho)

Appearance: venus fly trap covering top half of body. Has a black and white side, like ying yang.

Weapon: venus fly trap used to eat people

words and info:

chan- a girl friend or a very good girl friend

san- a good friend

kun-a boyfriend or a very close guy-friend

baka- idiot

**zetsu's black side**

_zetsu's white side_

zetsu's black and white side

~ kaori thinking~

**~zetsu thinking ~**

kaori's info:

she doesn't have a last name, she is 16 or 17(whatever you want), she can be shy when put under pressure, or when someone knows something about her that is a secret. like zetsu, she is also a cannibal, but doesn't have a split personality. she is part of the akatsuki, and pein thought that since she was a cannibal too, she could be pared with zetsu for 'clean up'. (if you need anymore info, just ask for it, k? enjoy the story!)

story beginning: (narater)

A young girl by the age of 16 or so stood, waiting for her partner to finish making their dinner. her name was kaori, her partner's was zetsu. he was very strang, for one, he was like half venus fly trap, and he had a split personality. to go along with his split personality, half of his body was white, and the other half was black. it was kinda like ying-yang, one side was evil(black) one was good(white). oh, another weird thing, and this includes kaori too, they were both cannibals. (hehehe i couldn't help myself, i thought it would be kinda cool if zetsu wasn't alone ya know? =))

* * *

kaori's pov:

"Zetsu-san?" "_yes. _**what do you want?**" i ignored his black side. "when is our food gonna be ready?" "_soon. _**quit bothering us.**" ~he's real strange, but at least we have one thing in common~

after dinner that night:

zetsu's pov:

i finished making our tent and put down two sleeping bags. "**why do we have to come and 'clean up', can't leader just bring the food to us**" "_quit complaining, we're gonna wake her up._" "**who cares?**_we do._" "**no we don't ... okay, fine.**" After i got into the sleeping bag, i noticed how close i had put them. kaori was already in a deep sleep, because she started muttering words, at first i couldn't tell what she was saying, but after a few moments they became audible.

nobody's pov:

kaori started muttering "more, harder." as she did this, -unknown to zetsu- she started to move closer to him. he did , however notice whe she grabbed his leg with her small hand.

zetsu's pov:

"_wait, how did she get her hand into our sleeping bag?_" "**she unzipped it you idiot.**" my white side gave a blank stare. ~wow, i must've been to busy watching her moan our name...oops. *blush* "**ugh...she's gripping our thigh and we can't take it, we have to wake her up.**" "_for once, we agree_." "**we'll do the honors, Kaori, bitch! WAKE UP!!!**"

kaori's pov:

i was woken up by a rude -yet familiar- voice yelling my name and calling me a bitch. i was about to slug them when i noticed it was just zetsu. ~his white side is blushing and his black is smirking, i wonder why?~ "why did you wake me up?" that's when i noticed it, my hand was on his upper thigh, right below a bulge. i quickly withdrew my hand, appologizing as i did so. "_it's fine, _**we liked it.**" i didn't know how to respond to that. i just gave him a confused stare. "**oh, we see your'e confused, that's okay, we'll just show you what we mean.**" he said seductively. ~okay, this is freaky, i know that his black side is capable of smirking, but when did his white side start smirking too?~

nobody's pov:

zestsu was turned on my the look of confusion kaori gave him. "**we're gonna make you pay **_for what you did._" he said looking from her to his 'bulge'. she blushed and asked "z-zetsu-san, can't you fix it?" "**now that's just **_rude_**_, _****you caused it, so you fix it.**" "f-fine, b-but nothing too serious..." "**we'll see.**" he added in a whisper, but she couldn't hear it. he got out of his sleeping bag, unzipped hers, and crawled so that he was hovering over her red face and fragile form. "**you look so innocent kaori, **_we'll fix that._" "z-zetsu i want to ask you something...please?" "**what?**" she looked uncomfortable. "doyoulikeme?" "_what was that kaori chan? _**we couldn't hear you.**" he said, his black side teasing her. "do y-you like m-me?" he laughed, and she looked hurt. "**girls are so oblivious. **_don't be sad, we like you very much. _**we just find it funny that you **_couldn't tell._" "r-really?" "i like you too zestu-kun!"**~since when does she call us 'kun' hmmm...nevermind, i like it~ **he smirked "**so, are you ready to fuck?**" "Zetsu! that's not how and what you ask!. baka." she stated embaressed. "**we know, **_we just wanted to see your reaction.._**heheehe so, are you ready to become mine?**" "i t-think so." "**okay, **_we'll take it slowly._" one of his fingers began to trail from her lips to her neck, all the way to her stomach, making a shiver go up her spine as he did so. he looked down at her and lost all of his patience, and crashed his lips upon hers, not really caring if she was ready or not. he forced his tongue into her mough, without warning and began to explore every crevice of her sacred mouth. he took two of her fingers and trailed them under her shirt, to her bra. he put them under the edge of it and followed it to the back, finding the clasp. he undid it with little difficulty. his tongue went back into his mouth as he took her shirt off. once it was off, he trailed slobbery, wet, kisses down her jaw line to her neck, stopping at a certain spot when she moaned. he licked the spot again and got the same result. he bit down on her sweet spot and moaned his name. he smirked as he began trailing his kisses lower until he found her left breast. her breath hitched as he licked the tip. she clawed at his bare back(he wasn't wearing a shirt when he got into bed, those of you who didn't know.)when he started to nip and suck at it. as he did this his other hand went to her left breast massaging it. he started to lick around her breast and finaly decided to continue on his little 'journey' (LOL). he took off her shorts, revealing a lacy, purple thong. he felt his pants getting tighter at the moment. she was already wet, and he could see it through her panties. he soon got rid of those as well, and was about to trail his mouth down 'there', when he noticed her trying to get his pants off. he smiled and decided to help her, by taking them off himself. she stared at the erection she caused him and was turned on by it. he saw the look of lust in her eyes as he continued his 'fun'.

zetsu's pov:

i was happy to see she wasn't resisting as i put my head next to her cunt. i started to lick her wet folds, licking up the pre-cum as i did so.

kaori's pov:

i gasped in delight as i felt his tongue enter me. i could feel it as it pushed in and out, his fingers danced around on my belly as he did so. i cummed in his mouth, and to my surprise, he licked it all up. he kissed me on the mouth, making me taste myself, getting me hornier by the second.

nobody's pov:

kaori wanted to return the favor, so she lowered her hands to his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his erected member. she put her head down to it and kissed the tip, reassuring him that she would be gentle. she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip slowly, purposefuly making him want more. she knew she should hurry up before he got mad, so she took as much as she could into her mouth. obviousely zetsu thought she could make more, because soon after, he forced all of him in her mouth, causing her to gag.

after the blowjob:

he positioned himself at her entrance, and put his tip into her. at first she whimpered, but soon she got used to the pain and couldn't hold back her moans. he pushed bit-by-bit and finaly, when he was all the way in her, he stopped and let her get used to him being in her. soon after, he pulled out, and without warning thrust into her as hard as he could. she screamed his name, as she heard flesh colliding with flesh. they were both panting heavily, when she came. after another powerful thrust, he came as well. she fell on top of him, and without disconnecting, the fell asleep together. "**_good night, sakura blossom._**" "good night zetsu-kun."

THE END


End file.
